Three-dimensional (3-D) printing has been a popular method of creating various prototypes. There are several different methods of 3-D printing, but the most widely used and the least expensive is a process known as Fused Deposition Modeling (FDM). FDM printers use a thermoplastic filament, which is heated to its melting point and then extruded, layer by layer, to create a three dimensional object.
FDM printers use a printing material, which constitutes the finished object, and a support material, which acts as a scaffolding to support the object as it is being printed. The most common printing material for FDM is acrylonitrile butadiene styrene (ABS) which is a thermoplastic and has a glass transition temperature of about 105° C. Another common printing material for FDM is poly-lactic acid (PLA) which is a biodegradable thermoplastic aliphatic polyester derived from renewable resources and has a glass transition temperature 60-65° C. Both ABS and PLA are easily melted and fit into small molds. These plastics typically must be heated to between 180 to 260° C. in order to melt. Concerns have been raised over health issues associated with decomposition of the thermoplastics during heating, such as ABS at, wherein it can release volatile organic compounds (VOCs) such as styrene, ethylbenzene, and acrylonitrile during heating. PLA, also has issues with the removal from support material, as well as moisture absorption, bubble spurting at the nozzle, discoloration and reaction with water at high temperatures that undergo de-polymerization.
Thus, there exists a need to develop different materials for use in FDM printers and with varying robust properties, including having higher impact strength, being non-moisture sensitive and not emitting VOC's There also exists a desire to produce other 3D materials with properties different from the materials currently available on the market so that manufacturers and consumers can select the properties needed for the 3D object being created. In addition, there is always a desire to also find more environmental friendly materials such as those derived from renewable resources. The ultimate goal is to find high quality, lower cost and “green” 3-D printing materials such that these printers may become more accessible and useful to the average consumer, as well as manufacturers.